Ronin
by Dusk Eyes
Summary: Few years have past since peace had been restored to the world, but not all of the Fire Nation's subjects agree with the new political state. A young boy, now heeding to the title of Ronin, becomes a top criminal after past sins&attempt on Prince's life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just as a heads up, I have a tendency to make things a lot more serious than they are. I first posted this on a different website, but it doesn't allow me to revise my chapters or describe things past what Nickelodeon would air. I just thought it'd be cool to post a kind of "uncut" version of this on here. Please tell me what you think! I already have eight chapters written, so they should be up pretty quickly after I get the revising done and all. Enjoy!**

With my hands folded atop one another, pressed against my lips, I waited. For what I was to expect I did not know, the details of this meeting were scarcely clarified.

"_Just follow this map and he'll come when he thinks right." the nameless man explained. He passed a rolled piece of worn parchment into my hands with a single, crimson ribbon fastened around the midsection. When I lifted my gaze from the scroll, the second male had vanished without a sound._

Thus now I sat upon a moss inhabited boulder, anticipating this unknown man's arrival for hours. Annoyance was beginning to overtake me as I gnawed the innards of my cheek, my eyes cast in a bored glare. The full moon had already begun to peer through the gaps of the canopy overhead, upstaging the jealous and ashamed stars about her. I closed my eyes and sighed, separating my hands from each other. As a single finger impatiently tapped the vegetated rock, the fallen leaves of the forest floor began to rustle with footsteps whispering in my direction. I opened my eyes, and saw before me the nameless man, accompanied by a second male figure.

"See? I told you he'd be here." the nameless one announced proudly, the saliva coated teeth of his smile glimmering in the moonlight. The second man showed no emotion to the subject of who was victorious in their apparent argument.

"Don't be so foolish as to ridicule your master." He advised with an unchanged expression. The untitled servant heeded to his lord's words, replacing his smile with an impassive facade. The master turned his attention to me, a petite smirk taking root in the corners of his lips. "I believed you wouldn't comply with my offer." He stated.

"I considered aborting." I told him, draping my arms over my knees. I usually spoke just as normal teenagers did, though I knew how to speak when discussing a proposition.

"You will find you are wise in coming here." He told me.

"Why might that be?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"You are Ronin, are you not?" he questioned.

"I am, though that is not my true name." I informed scornfully.

"Those around you think you unworthy of your true title," he reminded, the smile sprawling further over his flesh at the reluctant agreement on my face, "Correct?"

I bothered not to return the favor of communication, for I knew he already had knowledge of the answer. "Why did you have your servant request that I come here?" I asked, attempting to steer away from the former subject.

"I am not his servant!" the lesser man declared.

"Then why is he addressed as 'master'?" I asked, smirking with long awaited amusement.

"He is my student," The master answered, his expression returned to neutralization, "and I had him request for this meeting because I have a job for you."

"What _kind_ of job?" I asked, interest sparking in my eyes.

The smile returned to his lips as he stepped further into the silver rays that shed over the earth. "Assassination."

The single word fell from his mouth, initiating a rapidly accelerating sense of adrenaline within my veins.

"_It's been a while since I've been offered such an opportunity,"_ a slick voice slithered throughout my mind, _"hasn't it Ronin?"_ I tried to brush this constant, reluctantly familiar voice aside, though knew this attempt was in vein. After inhaling several deep breathes to calm myself, I returned my attention to the master. "Whom do you wish dead?"

"Firelord Zuko." He answered. "His ways are not right; we need him gone, permanently."

"What will I get in return for doing _your_ dirty work?" I questioned.

"Fame, admiration, and a pedestal within civilization upon which _you_ shall be perched." He replied.

Though I was intrigued by the lastly mentioned reward, I still desired more in payment for reaping a life. "What, no money?" I asked in an appalled tone.

"Oh, there will be money." He assured. "Just comply with my wishes, and you will be given a large sum of good fortune and finances."

The outline of a pleased leer took place on my lips in the form of a devious smirk. "Good. But if you ever go back on your word, I believe you know what will happen…" I threatened.

"You have no reason to become aggressive with me," He claimed, "for I **always** keep my word." With that, he handed me a second map, though this one seemed newly purchased. "This chart will lead you to the Firelord's temple. If you follow the route inscribed daily, you should arrive there by the third or fourth night. If you arrive earlier, await nightfall to carry out the execution swiftly and silently." As he began to retreat within the camouflage of the shrouded forest he had once appeared, he bid to me good luck.

_Keep your luck_, I thought after he'd gone, _I make my own._


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, this seems very "Garry-Stu"-ish, but the picture I drew of him made me blush (which was unintentional). The link to his picture is on my profile page.**

The sun had awakened, sighing a pink and violet breathe over the volcanic mountain tops as I continued to venture the forest. Falling into accord with the routine I had established for myself, I fumbled through my pocket; searching for one of the many coffee cherries I had accumulated in order to stay conscious. I'd been wandering sleeplessly for days, weeks, even months since I solemnly departed my village. These fruits were my only source of energy regeneration that didn't require any rest on my behalf. My hand scoured the sewn caverns of my clothing, yet no fruit reached my touch. I tossed my bloodshot gaze to the heavens over exaggeratedly, a following yawn seeming to hyper-extend my jaw. As I swiped the saline from my eyelids' brim, I discovered a small assortment of wooden homes patching the clearing beyond. _Perfect timing,_ I thought. I reached into my second clothing compartment, and retrieved a minor randomization of silver and copper coins I had pick pocketed earlier from a rather unfortunate boat keeper.

When I arrived in the village, I was forced to marinate in quiet a few meaningless moments, for the stall tenders—let alone anyone for that matter—hadn't arose from their slumber. Once they had though, the entire community was bustling with the hollers of salesmen flaunting and offering their merchandise, the mirth of children playing along the unoccupied streets, and the clatter of gossiping lips from citizens of all ages. The group that produced the most converse, however, was a large herd of girls—sharing my age, though some possibly older—that repeatedly shot flirtatious looks in my direction, giggling with reddened cheeks whenever I so much as glanced toward their standpoint. I endeavored to ignore them the entire time I was there.

I scoured the entire village, yet not a single shop or market stall offered what I required. I was beginning to surrender, contemplating the option of actually sleeping for once instead of thriving on a fruit's energy reserves.

"Um, hey…" a shy, feminine voice greeted from behind. I turned to face who had spoken, and saw that she was a young woman possessing a thatch of short, dark brown hair, detained in a small ponytail, whose cheeks were dabbed lightly with a soft, natural pink. "I- I don't think I've seen you around the village before."

"You haven't," I agreed monotonously, "I'm just trying to—" a profound yawn disturbed my sentence, "to find something…"

"Like what?" she inquired, unable to restrain a flirtatious smile.

"Coffee cherries." I answered, an identical chill woven through my tone.

"Oh, well, I have some. My dad and I know a place where some of the bushes grow…" she seemed joyous to the fact that she could assist me with my dilemma, for her smile grew to a gentle grin as she rummaged excitedly through the purse at her side. When her attention was redirected to me, she had a medium sized cloth sack clutched in her hands. "Here," she pressed the bag in my direction. I accepted her gift immediately, tossing two or three cherries into my mouth instantly. "I'm Anne by the way. What's your name?" she asked as I gulped the remnants of the sickly sweet nectar gushing from the fruit's skin down my throat.

I opened my mouth to speak, though something prevented my lips from weaving the title into the outside world. _You are unworthy of your true name…_his voice echoed into my thoughts, reminding me of why this was to be, and the further I would tarnish my family's pride if I were to be recognized by the title I did not rightfully deserve. "They call me Ronin." I replied.

"Hey!" an aggressive male voice thundered. I bothered only to glance at the enraged figure marching toward me, his fingers balled into fists.

"Oh no…" Anne turned almost completely white, taking a few cowardly steps back from me. The man turned out to be a boy, no older than I, who had placed a sizable chip upon his shoulders. He stood in a hostile pose before me, acting as an arrogant wall between Anne and I.

"What'd ya think you're doin' with my girlfriend?" he growled, though I showed no fear to his intimidating tone. An answer to his question hadn't even crossed my mind; there was nothing within his capability that could enable him to severely injure me. "Hey, I'm talkin' to you!" He raised me just barley off my feet by the collar, and held me close to his rage deformed face.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you." I warned, holding the point of a dagger I managed to slip from my belt to his inions. When he realized what position I placed him in, his eyes widened with fear.

"You wouldn't…" he began declining his imaginary throne.

"Give me one good reason not to." I challenged.

"Ronin, don't, please." Anne pleaded impassively, sauntering to face us both. Her eyes shot sparsely between her mate and I.

"That's exactly what I told them," I muttered, half to myself, "but that didn't change anything, now did it?"

"W- What are you talking about?" she stuttered, furrowing her brow.

"If your life is something worthy of this world," I theorized with the boy, ignoring Anne's previous inquiry, "I suggest letting me go."

Now reduced to a shameful state, he released his grip on my clothing, reluctantly admitting defeat to the foreseen battle. "Whatever, I was just joking anyway…" he murmured, attempting to mount his seemingly elite position once more. "Come on Anne, let's go." With his arm wrapped around her waist, Anne glanced back at me with concern flooded eyes as the couple kneaded into their hometown society. I returned to my mission, trekking the path of the journey ahead of me once more.


End file.
